jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane Tofu (Continuum-96214735)
Appearance Ayane has long raven- black hair done up in a pony tail and is dressed up in an ochre-colored gi. History Powers & Abilities Saiyan Hybrid Physiology: As a human saiyan hybrid Ayane generally possesses the same enhanced strengths of the Saiyans. Ayane naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans, and is quintessentially built for fighting. She is capable of easily lifting ten times her own weight. Her martial arts’ training develops her strength further making her incredibly strong at a young age. Through tough training, she has been able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights she goes through, the stronger she becomes. If Ayane survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when her body recuperates, she grows much stronger than she was previously; her body adapts to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not hinder this ability. She is also able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possesses a greater deal of durability to damage.[17] Ayane also possesses a natural affinity to the manipulation of ki energy allowing her to utilize energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by her in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. In addition the energy she regains is multiplied. She also has great speed and agility as well as much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that she can avoid a bullet or energy beam without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in her fighting skills; her movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Her agility is also substantial in her battles and training. These movements have been improved by training. These natural powers of speed and reflex make her hand-to-hand combat very fast. Ayane has a very keen sense of smell. Her sense of smell has been compared to that of a dog's (which is far superior to that of a human).[28] Fighting: Ayane is a practitioner of the Saotome Ryu. Ranma recognized Ayane’s potential when she was very little and taught her how to use my gifts to become the best fighter in Nerima, maybe even Japan itself. Weaknesses Tail: Ayane’s tail was surgically removed as a baby so she isn’t able to transform. However this has left a small patch of skin on her lower back that if struck correctly could leave her temporarily immobilized due to the pain. Also there is still the risk that her tail might grow back. Appetite: Ayane has an insatiable appetite. Due to her enormous strength and intense aura, her energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than Humans.Despite advice to the contrary; she tends to eat large quantities of food immediately before a big fight. She does not seem to suffer the cramps that Humans do by doing that; in fact, it seems to improve her overall importance.[19] However, her appetite does work against her: if Ayane goes for too long without something to eat, she will become too weak to do much of anything. Notes Ayane is based off of A-ko Power Level = 15000 Category:Continuum-96214735